


Workout Buddy

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Laurel forge a friendship through there desires to get into better shape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout Buddy

Felicity groaned. She was so tired. After the whole battle scene with Slade, she had decided to work out. She felt like it was a requirement now. It was not going well. Every part of her body ached. She remembered why she hated p.e.

Felicity didn't want to work out in there new arrow cave, Sara was the only one she liked being there, she didn't treat her like some fragile puppy. And now that she was gone she didn't want the others to judge her. Diggle would be so supportive it would feel like he was smothering her. And Oliver he just never seemed to understand how hard working out is for normal people.

"Hey, Felicity are you okay?" Laurel had walked in carrying coffee. She had been working to get Oliver his company back, so she spent a lot more time in the 'arrow cave'.

"Oh, nothing, I just pulled a muscle or something in my shoulder." Felicity said with a groan.

"Here have a coffee, it might make you feel better." Laurel said with a smile. She understood the annoyance of a pulled muscle.

"Caffeine is always good, but I think it would need some serious kick to make me feel better." Felicity moaned.

"Tell me about it, I've started a more intense work out routine too." Laurel said. "I find that a good steam always helps."

"Great idea, so why are you working out? You seem to be in good shape." Felicity said. Laurel knew some self defense stuff, she had seen it first hand. Plus Sara liked to brag about her big sis.

"I'm tired of being kidnapped." Laurel said bluntly.

Felicity almost coughed. "Good reason."

Laurel smiled. "Since you are so blunt, I thought I would try it. I really can't pull it off, can I?"

Felicity smiled. "My bluntness is really due to the fact that I have no filter whatsoever."

"Really Felicity I don't think anyone really cares." Laurel said. She began to see that Felicity was self conscious about that.

"You haven't been around when I somehow end up saying something that sounds completely the opposite of what I meant." Felicity sighed. It was always so embarrassing.

"It happens to the best of us." Laurel replied.

"Please you are a lawyer, speaking is what you do." Felicity said.

"And do you know how long I had to practice. Every time before I have a trail I spend the night going over and over my arguments." Laurel said.

"So Laurel what brings you here?" Felicity asked, she realized she had gotten distracted. Laurel probably came here for a reason.

"I have some paper work that Oliver needs to sign, he is never around though." Laurel complained.

"Tell me about it, he is always disappearing when you need him." Felicity groaned.

"I guess I should go and look for him somewhere else" Laurel said.

"Hey, since we both are trying to get into shape I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know maybe, workout together." Felicity said. "It's just me and Sara used to. Well more like Sara showed me a few ways to be a better fighter and stuff."

"Sure" Laurel said with a smile. "That sounds nice. But just to warn you I am nowhere as good of a fighter as Sara."

"Your probably better than me." Felicity moaned.

"If you really want to learn to fight I'm sure Oliver or Diggle would be far more qualified than me." Laurel said.

"Because they would make fun of me, and I'm guessing that's why you are working out on your own." Felicity said.

Laurel had to agree. "You have a point. I used to think I could handle myself in a fight, but now..."

"Tell me about it, I thought I was pretty fit." Felicity sighed.

"We will help each other," Laurel said with a smile. "I will be at the gym at six tomorrow."

"Do you sleep?" Felicity joked.

"Not really." Laurel laughed as she waved good bye. The truth was ever since her father's accident she hadn't slept properly. She had worked harder than ever. She didn't really know what she was expecting but she was tired of waiting for the next bad thing, she wanted to stop waiting for a rescue.

****

Felicity groaned as she walked through the doors of Laurel's gym.

Felicity was caring a coffee, she expected Laurel to be as tired as she was. The gym was relatively empty. Felicity thought it was because no self respecting person would be out of bed at this ungodly hour.

Felicity walked through the gym. She stood with her mouth open. Laurel wasn't just working out, she was working out! It was clear that Laurel was hitting the gym like crazy. Those crunches were intense.

"So I guess you aren't that tired." Felicity said to get Laurel's attention.

Laurel pulled out her headphones. "Once you get into the routine it's easier."

"I thought you said six yesterday, I would have come sooner." Felicity said, it was clear that Laurel had been here for awhile.

"I just couldn't sleep, I thought I would get a early start." Laurel said, she didn't want Felicity to realize that she had so much trouble sleeping. The last thing she needed was more people worried about her.

"I will change, I brought you a coffee." Felicity said with a laugh. "But clearly you don't need it."

"Well see about that." Laurel said.

Once Felicity changed Laurel showed her all the machines and took her through a simple workout. Laurel didn't want to overwhelm Felicity, she had been at this for a while now.

Felicity and Laurel worked out in relative silence for about 35 minutes. The two got on the treadmill together

"You know if you are serious about getting into fighting shape I could give you the number to my trainer, he is fantastic." Laurel said.

"Is he the one that designed your crazy workout routine?" Felicity asked.

Laurel nodded, as she picked up her pace.

"I don't think I'm ready for that" Felicity said. She was already exhausted.

"Wildcat will get you ready, look at me, a few months ago I could barely do any of this routine." Laurel said. "Plus he shows you how to defend yourself."

"Wildcat, that sounds intense." Felicity stated, that was a hell of a name.

"It's just a nickname, he is a pretty cool guy." Laurel said.

"Laurel just out of curiosity how long have you been working out like this?" Felicity asked.

"Since I got sober. I decided I had let life happen to me. I used to think I could take care of myself, at least physically, I was shown the hard way I was wrong." Laurel said. It had been her motivator.

"I'm all for learning self-defense, but I think my strategy is going to be staying away from the violence as much as possible" Felicity said. She rather liked her place behind a computer screen. "But if you are doing the self defense thing, I think I'm there."

Laurel smiled. "Awesome. I will set it up."

"But only if you let me upgrade your electronics, you seriously can't be running a processor that is a year old." Felicity said. Last time she had seen Laurel's laptop she had cringed.

Laurel laughed. "Done."

Felicity would have said something else, but she was getting winded. She slowed down, and started to cool down.

"I'm done." Felicity said. She couldn't take anymore of this.

"I will meet you in about 20 minutes." Laurel said.

"Cool we can met for some breakfast, I'm so hungry." Felicity said.

"I can leave now then." Laurel said.

"No, no" Felicity said. "I need to answer some e-mails, and Oliver has me checking the background of every single member of Queen Consolidated, he is a bit paranoid now."

Laurel nodded. "Text me when you are ready."

Felicity walked to the change room. She looked back to the determination on Laurel's face. This was more than wanting to defend herself Felicity thought. Laurel was getting ready to fight back. Felicity smiled, she was glad. It would be cool if she could have a butt kicking girl friend again. Now that Sara was gone.

****

For the rest of the month Laurel and Felicity got into a routine. Felicity would drag herself to the gym, no matter how early she got there Laurel was already working out. They would train, eat breakfast and go about there day.

Felicity had only learned enough to defend herself, but Laurel... Felicity was sure that Laurel would be a force to be reckoned with. Laurel was always willing to help her, because she understood how it felt to be surrounded by people who were super warriors, and to feel like you couldn't compete.

Felicity was glad that she had complained about the gym. She had found an amazing friend through that.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hey guy I just wanted to right about these two awesome ladies! (I really want them to be best-friends). Anyhow I think Laurel will be on her way to becoming the black canary, and I really wanted Felicity to notice this. (I think she would be the most supportive initially) . Anyways I hope you guys liked this :)


End file.
